I Couldn't Sleep
by Angevar
Summary: Just some more pointless fluff for anyone who absolutely adores KaiXTyson... I'm not gonna bother with a summary since it's like two pages long, just go read the damn thing! shounenai, TyKa


_I Couldn't Sleep_

A TyKa one-shot by Angevar

Dedicated to:

Scheree (for no other reason than being a great friend and that I haven't dedicated anything to her yet, and I'm sorry for being such a lazy ass with the Lee pic, promise to work on it as soon as I get my *$%)@&#  ethics paper out of the way)

**Me: Yay, more dedications!**

**Brigs: Oh for Pete's sake, just do this thing and get it over with!!!**

**Me: Fine!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade, and I have no money, so don't sue me.**

**WARNINGS: Shounen-ai (boy x boy love) mild make-out scene. Basically just some very pointless fluff that I had to get out of my system...**

~*~*~

Tyson groaned helplessly as he tossed and turned in bed, unable to find any comfortable position, though most definitely not for lack of trying. He rolled onto his stomach again, tucking the pillow beneath his chin. Finding that it put a weird kink in his back, he rolled onto his side, then onto his other side, then onto his back, then onto the first side again. Oh how he loathed insomnia!

Deciding all effort was useless, not even making him any sleepier, Tyson sighed and flopped onto his back again, to stare vacantly at the ceiling above him.

_Jeeze, do other people have this problem, or am I the only one?_ He thought to himself, eyes going over every minute detail of the cream painted ceiling. _Hey look, that crack wasn't there last night!_ Tyson blinked once, looking vacantly up at the crack. _Bleh, why can't I get to sleep?!?_

He paused, searching his mind for a moment. _Hmm… what needs to happen in order to fall asleep? You need to be tired, comfy and relaxed…_ that seemed reasonable enough. Tyson was tired alright, he had gotten barely four hours sleep in the past week so no problem there. But what about comfy? Or relaxed? He didn't feel either of those things right then… how to solve that problem…

Tyson decided to get up and go for a walk… might help him loosen up a little and you never know, he might finally find a cure for his little problem. He pulled his usual yellow t-shirt over his bare chest and boxers, not bothering with shoes because he planned to stay within the hotel they were staying at.

He slipped quietly out of his room, not wanting to wake anyone up, and padded silently down the carpeted hallways to the hotel garden. It was nothing much, just a small, enclosed Japanese garden with a pond, a cherry tree and a few ornamental rocks. Tyson sat down on one of these and sighed softly, he liked gardens like this. They were quiet, elegant and small, and a good place to do some thinking.

~*~*~

An hour and a half later… Tyson was still as tired as ever, and having no luck figuring out how to get himself to sleep. He had considered knocking himself out with a book, but that would make too much noise… sleeping pills? Tried 'em… no good. What else was there?!

Tyson sighed in defeat and made his way back to the room, figuring he could always flip through his DBZ mangas to keep from dying of sheer boredom, that might help.

Just before he reached his room, he paused and stared at the door next to his… that was were Kai was. They all had separate rooms this time…

Not even thinking about it, jus acting on sheer impulse, Tyson tried the door to Kai's room, it opened. Not thinking about why Kai's door should be unlocked, Tyson let himself in and went to stand next to Kai's bed.

_He looks so much different than usual._ He thought, looking down at Kai's face in the moonlight that drifted through the window. _He has a nice face, smooth, oval and pale… reminds me of the moon._

Somehow, in the presence of a peacefully sleeping Kai, Tyson felt that he might be able to finally shut his eyes and sleep as well. Once again, without thinking about it, he lowered himself onto the medium sized bed next to Kai and scooted close to him. Kai was facing him, Tyson gazed quietly at the pale, serene face and felt his eyelids drooping. He was just so… calm, you'd barely recognize him unless you knew him.

As Tyson's eyelids sagged, Kai stirred slightly, then his crimson eyes slipped open.

"Tyson…?"

Tyson froze, this was not a position he wanted to be in… _especially_ with Kai!

"…Kai, I can explai-" Tyson began, but a soft finger on his lips halted him. Kai gazed at him with claret eyes.

"…is this a dream Tyson?"

Tyson sighed inwardly, maybe he could get out of this. "Yeah, it's a dream, that's all Kai."

Kai's expression seemed to relax and he looked vacantly at Tyson, drifting over the younger teen's features as if accustomed to them "Hmmm… it would be nice if it were real though."

_What the f-_ Tyson didn't even have time to finish the mental exclamation before he felt smooth, moist lips pressing against his own; strong hands encircling his neck and pulling him into the kiss. Surprisingly, he didn't find himself fighting it, at all… His mind was screaming that it was wrong, that he should at least put up token resistance… but he didn't, instead leaning into it and deepening the kiss, opening his mouth obligingly as Kai snaked his tongue along Tyson's lower lip.

Cool hands snaked up Tyson's shirt, sending electric tingles along his spine. Kai pushed into the kiss more, devouring Tyson hungrily and with almost practiced ease.

Then, he paused, pulling away from Tyson and sitting halfway up to gaze inquiringly at him with beautiful ruby eyes.

"You aren't a dream are you Ty?" he asked, running a hand along Tyson's chin.

"Does it make a difference?" Tyson replied.

"Yes," Kai leaned down and kissed Tyson's nose softly. "This is much better than my dreams." Tyson felt himself blush a tiny bit. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I didn't want to…"

"But why didn't you want to?"

"…I guess because it didn't feel so wrong."

Kai was silent for a moment, then he lay back down next to Tyson and pulled the younger boy into him.

"What, no more making out like a rabbit in heat?" Tyson asked. Kai looked down at him with a curious glint in his eye.

"I have you now, so I can have you anytime…" he smirked down at Tyson, feeling the storm eyed boy snuggle in a little and sigh contentedly. "What were you doing in here anyways?"

"I couldn't sleep, that's all." Tyson replied drowsily, five day's worth of missed sleep catching up with him.

"Can you sleep now?" Kai asked, pulling the covers over them.

"Yeah, I can sleep now." Tyson replied, having enough energy left for one more weird though before drifting off. "Kai?"

"Hn?"

"How are we going to explain to the others why _I'm_ sleeping in _your_ bed?"

"We'll worry about that later…"

~*~*~

**Me: Yay!! Another pointless fluff one-shot! ^^**

**Kai: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?**

**Me: It's a good thing, it gets the annoying ideas out of my head so I can work on my other stories…**

**CP: This idea must have been pretty darned annoying, you made the whole thing up from scratch in less than an hour.**

**Me: Yup, extra caffeine can do wonders for brain-processing speed.**

**CP: Pity it doesn't do anything for story length… this is the shortest thing you've ever written.**

**Me: ^^ It took less than sixty minutes, what do you expect?**

**Brigs: Have you done your ethics paper yet?**

**Me: ^^; Uh… I forgot?**

**Kai: For the fifth night in a row, it's due tomorrow, GET TO WORK!!!**

**Me: Meep! Yessir! *goes to work on her ethics paper***

**Brigs: Thanks Kai, I've been trying to get her to work on that for ages.**

**CP: *to readers* Chances are she still won't finish it, so bug her about it in a review, she lives on them and they make her unreasonably happy…**

**Tyson: Pointless Flamers however, will be hunted down by Angie leading a mob of angry fangirls. You have been warned.**


End file.
